Sailor Baboon
by anime-angel00
Summary: i am writting about a new recrut called sailor baboon!1
1. Default Chapter

Hey, I don't own any of these characters except for sailor baboon! No flames please I am just having a little fun. (  
  
Chapter one A new recruit! _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_----------------  
  
One day all of the sailors were on there ship the S.S Pizza Boy in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean (get it sailors!!!). They were waiting for another mission from their chief commander Dr. Shmuckenducker. They were all cleaning the ship deck with orange sponges with yellow polka dots on them. The commander of the S.S. Pizza Boy, Sailor Moon was standing at the highest point of the ship watching everything that was going on. She was also listening to Evanecense.  
  
"You missed a spot!" she screamed at the tireless crew.  
  
All of a sudden there mini skirts vibrated because they got a page from their chief commander (Dr. Shmuckenducker) They all robot-like walked to the cauliflower hall. When they all got there the head of Dr. Shmuckenducker appeared. "You are getting a new sailor dude!" Dr. Shmuckenducker boomed! 


	2. The baboon and the riot

Disclaimer! I do not own a lot of the people. Some I do, most I donít. I own Dr. Shmuckenducker (sorry the correct spelling is unavailable to me at the moment)  
  
Sailor Baboon Chapter 2 The baboon and the riot  
  
Everyone was gaping in awe at the floating head wanting it to explain. They havenít had a new recruit in a long time and knew that they ran out of names of planets. What was the new recruits name going to be?  
  
"Quiet! Sailors!" cried the great head of Dr. Shmuckenducker.  
  
"Why are we getting another recruit?!" The sailors asked in Curiosity.  
  
"Arenít we good enough for you?"yelled a random person in the audience cried. All of the Sailors stopped talking and looked to see who it was that said that. It was a small elf. He was about the size of a cucumber and was holding a candy cane.  
  
"What! Donít you guys have the joy of Christmas in ya?" the elf exclaimed in a horse voice. He looked around the room for a little support.  
  
"No one is kind these days!" he muttered, "Fine donít believe me! But you will feel the wrath of Santa bwa ha ha ha ha ha!" screamed the elf as he disappeared into thin air.  
  
The room went silent.  
  
"Chirp chirp chirr......." Someone stepped on the cricket.  
  
"That was odd," muttered Dr. Shmuckenducker as he tried to get back the attenchion of the small intenchion spaned sailors.  
  
"Hello!!! HELLO! Thanks, please pay attenchion, ok back to the new recriut." Dr.Shmuckanducker. screamed, his greenish head bobbling.  
  
"Oh ya, whats her name?" Called someone in the audiance. Then All of the sailors started talking again about the new person.  
  
"I hope she is pretty."  
  
"I hope she is nice!"  
  
"I hope she is mean!" Everyone stopped again and saw the elf again.  
  
"I was.........just leaving!" The elf dissapeared this time for good.  
  
"Um......... how do you know it is a she?" Dr. Shmuckenducker called out.  
  
"It isnt a guy is it?" Called sailor moon from the balcony above the stage.  
  
"Um thats were you guys need to be flexible!" the docter stated nervously (Sweat drop).  
  
"Is it a guy or not!" screamed sailor murcury.  
  
"Its a male and his name is......."  
  
"A MAN!!!!!!!" The whole stage lit up in screams. The docter peeked out from under his fingers and saw that they were happy and not ready to attack as he thought they were going to do. Balloons popped out and attached themselves to the ceiling and some of them drifted down onto the stage. Confetti rolled down onto the stage and some refreshments appeared at all of the corners of the room with caret sticks and apple juice.  
  
"Ugg, whats up with the apple juice!!!!" Screamed sailor Uranus.  
  
"Opps tee hee!" Sailor moon pointed her figer at the refreshments table and bags of chips and soda replaed the other stuff.  
  
"How stupid am I!" thought Dr.Shmuckenducker to himself ," Millions of girls around pubic age why would they not welcome a boy!"  
  
"Whats his name?" Yelled Sailor Jupider (A/N: That reminds me of the song drops of jupider by train. That song rox!)  
  
"Oh ya, whats his name?" The whole aditorium went quiet as it usually does whenever someone says something smart wich does not happen a lot.  
  
"His name is............... Sir Sailor Baboon!"  
  
The whole aditorium went quiet.  
  
"OMG he must be like sooooooooo cute! A baboon how awesome is that!" screamed a perticularly dunceish sailor.  
  
"Well, were is he!" cried Sailor Moon, about now getting really pissed off at the dudets for not showing her her dude (note that she is possitive that she is going to get the guy).  
  
"And here he is................." yelled Dr. Shmuchenducker as a white sheet with a light shinning on it and a really good looking shadow of a man standing behind it.  
  
"And here is Sailor Baboon!" Yelled Dr. Shmuckenducker in an annoncers voice. The sheet began to rise and I swear every girl in that room held her breath and knowing that the man behind the screen was the man of her dreams..................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: So how did you like it? I know I know inredibly stupid but think about it as a dramatic comedy................. 


End file.
